(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, an information display method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In information terminal apparatuses including a relatively small display screen, the situation in which all the display items are not displayed in an information display area on the display screen often occurs. Under such circumstances, various user interfaces for allowing an item that a user desires to select to be displayed in an information display area have been suggested.